Sora meio
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Antes de ir para Jusenkyo com seu pai, Ranma conheceu Sora e ambos viraram grandes amigos. Alguns meses depois, a garota, também com uma maldição de Jusenkyo, vem para Tóquio, e Ranma percebe que seu sentimento por ela está ficando cada vez maior. Será que uma grande confusão causada pelo destino pode fazê-los ficarem juntos? RanmaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Sora meio**

**Capítulo 1.**

11 horas da manhã. Casa dos Tendo. Era fim de semana, e Ranma e Akane aproveitavam para descansar. Bom, descansar era só modo de dizer, pois Ranma não iria sossegar enquanto não voltasse a ser homem novamente.

**Ranma: **Kasumi, a água vai demorar muito pra esquentar?

**Kasumi: **Só alguns minutos, Ranma.

**Akane: **Ranma, quer parar de reclamar? Nós é que devíamos estar fazendo isso! Esquentar água toda vez que você se molha não é barato, sabia?

**Nabiki: **Eu concordo. *ouvindo a campainha* Podem deixar que eu abro.

Nabiki foi atender a porta e deu de cara com um rapaz que tinha mais ou menos a idade dela. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros e com a franja dividida no meio, olhos azuis, pele clara, corpo sarado e vestia uma camiseta verde por cima de uma camisa preta de manga comprida, calça azul-escura e tênis verdes.

**Rapaz: **Ah, oi! É aqui que eu posso encontrar Genma e Ranma Saotome?

**Nabiki: ***corando* S-sim. _Nossa, que garoto lindo! _É amigo dele?

**Rapaz: **Sou sim. Posso entrar?

**Nabiki: **Oh... claro!

**Rapaz: ***entrando na casa* Valeu, Nabiki.

**Nabiki: ***surpresa* _Como ele sabe o meu nome?_

Mesmo surpresa, Nabiki seguiu o rapaz até a sala, onde Ranma e Akane estavam discutindo de novo. Mas todos pararam o que estavam fazendo ao notarem o rapaz misterioso.

**Soun: **Quem é esse rapaz, Nabiki?

**Rapaz: ***notando Soun* O senhor deve ser o senhor Tendo. Prazer, eu sou...

**Ranma: **Sora?

**Sora: **Sim, foi o que ele, ou ela, disse.

Pro espanto dos presentes, menos de Genma, Ranma levantou-se do chão (estava sentado) e deu um abraço no rapaz Sora.

**Ranma: **Nossa, eu não esperava te reencontrar tão cedo!

**Sora: **Confesso que nem eu. Mas consegui seu endereço, então não perdi tempo.

**Kasumi: ***entrando na sala com uma chaleira* A água quente já está pronta e... *corando* Oh, olá!

**Sora: **Ahn... oi. *gota* _Qual é o problema delas? Já é a quinta garota que cora ao me ver!_

**Ranma: ***recebendo a chaleira com água* Obrigado, Kasumi. *derramando um pouco da água em si mesmo* Como é bom voltar a ser homem. *estendendo a chaleira para Sora* Quer? Ainda tem metade!

**Sora: **Sim, valeu.

Sora derramou o resto da água quente sobre si e, pro espanto de todos (menos de Ranma e Genma), transformou-se numa menina. Ela tinha cabelo loiro até a cintura, com mechas mais curtas na frente, e era 5 centímetros mais baixa do que sua forma feminina, além de ter um corpo bem curvilíneo. De resto, era igual à sua forma masculina.

**Akane: ***chocada* Que? Como? Ele é ela?

**Nabiki: ***olhando Sora da cabeça aos pés* Ei, eu te conheço! Você é a aluna nova de ontem, Sora Wanabe, que entrou na minha classe! Por isso que sabia o meu nome!

**Sora: **Sim, sou eu.

**Soun: **Saotome, você e o Ranma a conhecem de onde? *cruzando o sério* Não vai me dizer que é outro casamento arranjado!

**Genma: **Não, Tendo, ela não é! Nós a conhecemos quando estávamos a caminho de Jusenkyo e ficamos perdidos. Então resolvemos pedir informação, e foi na casa dela que batemos.

* * *

**Sora: ***abrindo a porta* Sim?

**Ranma: ***corando* _Nossa, quem é ela? É muito bonita! _Ahn... er... hum...

**Genma: **Por favor, você sabe nos dizer se estamos perto de Jusenkyo?

**Sora: **Estão sim, fica a 2 quilômetros daqui. Mas não vão achar o caminho fácil nessa escuridão.

**Ranma: **E... pode nos indicar o hotel mais próximo?

**Genma: ***indignado* Ficou maluco, Ranma? Não temos dinheiro pra um hotel!

**Sora: **Por que não passam a noite aqui? Tem um quarto vago!

**Genma: **Não queremos incomodar.

**Sora: **Não é incômodo nenhum! Meus pais estão viajando, e vai ser bom ter alguém pra conversar. Sem falar que eu posso acompanhá-los até Jusenkyo.

**Genma: **Nesse caso, obrigado.

* * *

**Sora: **Eles passaram a noite na minha casa e, no dia seguinte, eu os acompanhei até Jusenkyo. Mas eu também não sabia que as fontes eram amaldiçoadas, então fiquei chocada quando me transformei num garoto.

**Akane: **E você culpa o Ranma por isso, não?

**Sora: ***surpresa* O Ranma? Não, eu não o culpo. *apontando Genma, zangada* Eu culpo ele!

**Genma: ***indignado* Eu? Por que eu?

**Sora: **Quando você saltou pra fora da fonte do panda afogado, já transformado, me deu um susto tão grande que eu perdi o equilíbrio e caí na fonte do garoto afogado. Agora, eu não posso nem usar roupas femininas! *estrangulando Genma* A CULPA É TODA SUA!

**Nabiki: **Não pode usar roupas femininas? Por que não?

**Sora: ***soltando Genma, mais calma* É mais fácil se deparar com água fria do que com água quente. E se eu estiver usando vestido quando me transformar num garoto, aí já viu, né? Vão ficar me acusando de travesti... ou rir da minha cara. Não importa qual seja: será uma humilhação e tanto. *agarrando o pano da camisa preta* Felizmente, esta camisa é colada no corpo, então não preciso me preocupar com sutiã. *olhando no relógio* Bom, é melhor eu ir. Já é quase hora do almoço.

**Kasumi: **Por que não fica e almoça conosco? Fiz comida de sobra!

**Sora: **Se o dono da casa não se importar...

**Soun: **Você é bem-vinda pra almoçar conosco, senhorita Sora.

**Sora: **Nesse caso, obrigada.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

No dia seguinte, de manhã, era dia de aula, e Sora estava em casa se preparando. Ela morava sozinha num apartamento localizado no andar de cima de um restaurante, onde também trabalhava meio período como garçonete durante a semana.

Uma vez que estava pronta, desceu as escadas que levavam ao primeiro andar e foi ao colégio, abocanhando uma torrada.

**Sora: **_Só espero não chegar atrasada._

**Voz: **Ei Sora!

Sora olhou para o lado, notando Nabiki, e juntou-se a ela no caminho pro colégio.

**Nabiki: **Não precisa correr, sabia? Ainda temos tempo! *sorriso maroto* Pena que a Akane não tem tanto tempo quanto nós.

**Sora: ***confusa* Como assim?

**Nabiki: **Toda vez que chega ao colégio com o Ranma, Akane tem que enfrentar um monte de caras pra conseguir entrar no colégio.

**Sora: **Que doideira! Os caras a odeiam, por acaso?

**Nabiki: **Pelo contrário: eles a amam. Por isso que lutam com ela. *notando a cara confusa de Sora* Eu explico: sabe o Tatewaki Kuno, da nossa classe?

**Sora: **Sei. Na minha opinião, ele é um doido.

**Nabiki: **Isso também. Mas ele é apaixonado pela Akane e disse aos rapazes do colégio que só deixaria que saíssem com ela se a derrotassem numa luta.

**Sora: **Não gostei. Ele fala como se a Akane fosse propriedade dele!

**Nabiki: **E isso não é o pior. Desde que o Ranma se matriculou no colégio Furinkan, o coração do Kuno ficou dividido.

**Sora: ***chocada* Ele está apaixonado pelo Ranma?

**Nabiki: **Pela versão feminina dele. E acha que o Ranma quer as duas: a Akane e a "Garota do rabo-de-cavalo", que é como ele chama a versão feminina do Ranma.

**Sora: **Então ele não se tocou que são a mesma pessoa.

**Nabiki: **Nem ele nem a Kodachi, irmã dele.

**Sora: **Kodachi? Essa eu não conheço!

**Nabiki: **Ela estuda num colégio feminino. É apaixonada pelo Ranma, mas odeia a versão feminina dele e a considera uma rival pelo coração do Ranma.

**Sora: ***séria* Você vai acabar dando um nó na minha cabeça desse jeito, Nabiki.

**Nabiki: **Se achou isso confuso, imagina só quando ouvir que o Ranma tem 3 noivas.

**Sora: ***surpresa* 3 noivas? Achei que a Akane fosse a única!

**Nabiki: **Além dela tem a Shampoo, uma guerreira que veio da China, e a Ukyo Kuonji, que o Ranma conheceu ainda na infância, mas só descobriu que era noivo dela anos depois. Junto com Kodachi, a única não-noiva, são 4 garotas atrás do Ranma.

**Sora: **Contra a vontade dele, não é?

**Nabiki: **Sim. Opa, chegamos!

As duas entraram na sala de aula e, antes de tocar o sinal, continuaram conversando.

**Sora: **Acho que já ouvi falar dessa Shampoo. Você disse que ela veio da China, não?

**Nabiki: **Sim.

**Sora: ***refletindo* Eu soube de uma guerreira amazona com esse nome que ganhou o último torneio das amazonas, mas no final lutou contra uma forasteira, que comeu seu prêmio, e perdeu.

**Nabiki: **É isso mesmo. Ela perdeu pro Ranma quando este estava na forma feminina. Segundo as leis da tribo amazona, se ela perder para uma forasteira, deve matá-la o quanto antes.

**Sora: **E se ela perder para um forasteiro?

**Nabiki: **Deve se casar com ele.

**Sora: ***séria* Eu vou chutar e dizer que ela foi derrotada de novo, mas pela versão masculina do Ranma, sendo esta a razão para ter virado a noiva dele.

**Nabiki: **Exato. Ah, o Kuno chegou! *levantando da mesa* Eu já volto.

**Sora: **Aonde você vai?

**Nabiki: ***mostrando fotos em sua mão* Eu vendo fotos da Akane e da "Garota do rabo-de-cavalo" pra ele, e o mesmo sempre me paga bem.

**Sora: ***indignada* Nabiki, isso é ilegal!

**Nabiki: **Então torça pro Kuno não se interessar por você, senão fotos suas serão as próximas.

Sora deu um suspiro, enquanto observava Nabiki se afastar.

**Sora: **_Dá pra sentir uma pena do Ranma nessas horas..._


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

No intervalo pro lanche, Sora foi procurar algum conhecido com quem pudesse comer junto. Depois de procurar um pouco, encontrou Ranma, que estava sentado sozinho.

**Sora: ***sentando ao lado dele, surpresa* Achei que a Akane estaria com você!

**Ranma: **Na verdade, não. Depois de uma briga feia que tivemos, ela só fala comigo quando realmente é necessário.

**Sora: **Foi uma briga tão feia assim?

**Ranma: **Nem tanto. Mas tanto o pai dela quanto o meu acham que a culpa é minha e querem que eu peça desculpas à Akane.

**Sora: **E foi culpa sua?

**Ranma: **Aí que está: não foi! Mas eles acreditam em mim? NÃO! É SEMPRE NA AKANE, NA AKANE E NA AKANE!

**Sora: **Ranma, calma! Não precisa gritar!

**Ranma: ***respirando fundo* Me desculpe, Sora, não queria gritar com você. *suspirando* Quem me dera ter uma noiva escolhida por mim, e não por meu pai.

**Sora: **E não tem ninguém em mente que gostaria que fosse sua noiva?

Antes que Ranma tivesse a chance de responder, uma voz o interrompeu. Ou melhor, um grito.

**Grito: **SAOTOME!

**Sora: ***virando a cabeça* É o Kuno?

**Ranma: ***girando os olhos* Outra vez.

**Kuno: ***armado com uma espada* QUANDO EU TE DERROTAR, AKANE E A GAROTA DO RABO-DE-CAVALO ESTARÃO LIVRES!

**Ranma: ***levantando do chão* Eu resolvo isso.

Entretanto, para o espanto de Ranma, Sora parou a lâmina da espada de Kuno com uma das mãos...

**Sora: ***olhar zangado* Quer resolver isso pela força? Pois vai ganhar o troco pela força!

... e deu um beliscão no pescoço dele com a outra mão, fazendo-o desmaiar.

**Ranma: ***espantado* Como fez isso?

**Sora: **O belisquei num ponto vital. Acordará logo. E eu não quero estar por perto quando isso acontecer. Vem, melhor voltarmos pra sala e comer o lanche lá.

Ranma não foi contra a sugestão de Sora, mas depois que as aulas terminaram, ambos continuaram a conversa ao voltarem juntos.

**Ranma: **Então, quando você disse anteriormente pra mim que praticava artes marciais, não estava brincando.

**Sora: **De fato, não estava. E sei exatamente onde acertar o inimigo para deixá-lo mais fraco.

**Ranma: **Que tipos de artes marciais você pratica?

**Sora: **Minha favorita é Capoeira, uma arte marcial muito praticada num país chamado Brasil, apesar de ter sua origem na África.

**Ranma: **Acho que não conheço essa. Você me ensina?

**Sora: **Se me ensinar algo em troca...

**Ranma: **Feito.

**Sora: **Aliás, Ranma, ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. Tem alguém em mente que gostaria que fosse sua noiva?

**Ranma: ***corando* Até tem, mas... acho que ela não sente por mim o mesmo que sinto por ela.

**Sora: **Se eu fosse você, me arriscaria. O máximo que pode acontecer é ela dizer não. E acho que isso não mata ninguém.

Ranma não respondeu essa afirmação. Na verdade, não sabia como respondê-la. Ele era corajoso para muitas coisas, mas não para revelar seus sentimentos. Muito menos quando a garota em questão estava com ele naquele momento

Uma vez que Ranma e Sora tomaram direções diferentes (Ranma virou uma esquina e Sora continuou reto), o primeiro pensou no assunto um pouco mais, e foi aí que teve uma ideia: e se revelasse o que sente por Sora sem que ela soubesse que era ele?

Correndo até em casa, e ignorando todo mundo ao entrar, Ranma decidiu bancar o admirador secreto. Pegou papel e caneta, antes de começar a escrever o que sentia por Sora.

**Ranma: **_"Minha querida Sora..."_

**Voz: **Ranma!

Com uma veia na testa, Ranma virou-se para seu pai, que tinha acabado de entrar no quarto.

**Genma: **Ranma, você não se esqueceu de nada?

**Ranma: **Resolvi pular o jantar hoje.

**Genma: **Não estou falando do jantar! Estou falando de se desculpar com a Akane!

**Ranma: ***irritado* Ela que começou, então quem tem que se desculpar é ELA! AGORA ME DEIXE EM PAZ!

E antes que Genma falasse mais alguma coisa, Ranma bateu a porta na cara dele e voltou ao que estava fazendo.

**Ranma: **_Talvez falar tudo de cara não seja uma boa ideia. Talvez seja melhor começar com... um presente. É isso! Comprarei algo pra Sora antes de ir ao colégio amanhã._

Dito e feito. No dia seguinte, em vez de ir ao colégio junto com Akane, Ranma passou numa floricultura e comprou uma rosa para Sora. Era apenas uma, pois estava com pouca grana, mas esperava que Sora gostasse.

Ao chegar ao colégio, colocou a rosa no armário de Sora secretamente, com um bilhete junto. E quando Sora chegou para pegar seus livros no armário, notou a rosa e o bilhete.

**Sora: **_"Uma flor para a flor mais linda do Colégio Furinkan. Com amor, do seu admirador secreto"._ *sorrindo e levemente corada* _É uma rosa muito linda, assim como a dedicatória. Me pergunto quem foi que mandou._


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Minutos depois, na sala, Sora mostrava o presente que tinha ganhado para Nabiki. Esta, inclusive, estava lendo o cartão no momento.

**Nabiki: **É uma linda dedicatória, sem dúvida. Quem me dera se alguém escrevesse uma dedicatória dessas pra mim. *analisando a letra* Eu acho que já vi a letra desse cartão antes, mas não consigo me lembrar onde. Já vi tantas caligrafias diferentes... Sabe como é, as pessoas apostam coisas o tempo todo.

**Sora: **Então é alguém que você conhece?

**Nabiki: **Possivelmente. Aliás, aproveitando que a aula ainda não começou, gostaria de lhe fazer um convite.

**Sora: **Um convite?

**Nabiki: **Sim. Minha família, Ranma e o pai dele vamos à praia neste final de semana. Gostaria de ir conosco?

**Sora: **Eu... não tenho muita certeza. Minha tia paterna, Okuni, vem passar o fim de semana comigo e eu não quero deixá-la sozinha.

**Nabiki: **Então traga-a também. Uma pessoa a mais não vai fazer diferença. Só não esqueçam de trazerem suas coisas, porque eu não tenho trajes de banho extras.

**Sora: **Nesse caso, eu aceito. A tia Okuni adora praia, então sei que ela não vai recusar o convite.

Alguns dias depois, o fim de semana finalmente chegou, e com ele, a ida à praia. Na casa dos Tendo, os mesmos esperavam por Sora e sua tia.

**Akane: ***impaciente* Mas que demora! Sora não sabe ser pontual, não?

**Kasumi: **Akane, tenha calma! Ainda faltam 5 minutos pro horário marcado. Sora não está atrasada.

**Genma: ***apontando* Não é ela que vem vindo ali?

De fato, era Sora, usando sua forma masculina e acompanhada de uma mulher que parecia ter em torno de 25 anos.

**Nabiki: ***confusa* Não disse que iria trazer sua tia?

**Sora: **Esta é minha tia. Tia Okuni, estes são os Tendo e os Saotome.

**Okuni: **É um prazer conhecê-los.

**Ranma: **Só não entendi uma coisa, Sora: por que está em sua forma masculina?

**Sora: **Não quero me arriscar na praia. Sem falar que adoro surfar e pretendo fazer isso.

Sora apontou a prancha de surfe que tinha trazido junto.

**Soun: **Nesse caso, vamos indo. Não quero perder nenhum minuto de praia.

Com todos de acordo, dirigiram-se para a praia. Depois de ajeitarem o guarda-sol e as cadeiras, o grupo foi se divertir.

**Nabiki: ***olhando as ondas* Você está com sorte, Sora: tem boas ondas hoje.

**Sora: ***pegando sua prancha* Nesse caso, lá vou eu!

Sora correu em direção ao mar, enquanto Ranma observava.

**Ranma: ***impressionado* _Nossa, ela... ou ele, é incrível! Tomara que, um dia, eu tenha coragem de me declarar pessoalmente._

**Voz: **Nihao, Ranma!

Ranma levou um susto quando foi agarrado por trás, antes de perceber que era Shampoo.

**Shampoo: **Não é coincidência Ranma vir à mesma praia que Shampoo?

**Ranma: **Ahn... pois é, né?

**Voz: **Ranma, querido!

**Ranma: ***em pânico* _Ai não! A Kodachi, não!_

Ao olhar para o lado, Ranma notou que era Kodachi correndo em sua direção, mas ao ver Shampoo, fechou a cara.

**Kodachi: ***apontando Shampoo* O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Shampoo: ***ainda abraçada à Ranma* Shampoo chegou primeiro.

**Kodachi: ***irritada* Ora, sua...

De repente, pra surpresa de Ranma e Shampoo, Kodachi adquiriu um olhar surpreso e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas.

**Ranma: **Kodachi?

Curiosa, Shampoo olhou na mesma direção de Kodachi e notou Sora surfando de um jeito incrível.

**Shampoo: ***soltando Ranma, impressionada* Uau! Shampoo gosta do garoto surfista. Ele vai ser novo marido de Shampoo.

**Kodachi: **Nem vem! Eu o vi primeiro!

**Ranma: **_É a minha deixa pra sair daqui._

Ranma saiu correndo dali e voltou pra junto dos outros.

**Nabiki: **Nossa, que pressa foi essa?

**Ranma: **Kodachi e Shampoo também vieram à praia... e se interessaram por Sora.

**Nabiki: **Por Sora? Nossa, eu sinto pena delas quando descobrirem que Sora é mulher.

De repente, Ranma sentiu alguém cutucando-o nas costas e levou um susto, mas se acalmou ao ver que era a tia de Sora.

**Okuni: **Você... tem um tempinho, Ranma? Quero falar com você em particular.

**Ranma: **Ahn... claro, tudo bem. _O que será que ela quer falar comigo?_

Os dois foram pra um lugar mais afastado, onde não poderiam ser incomodados.

**Ranma: **E então? O que você queria falar comigo?

**Okuni: **Eu queria te pedir um favor. Sei que mal te conheço, mas... *ficando vermelha* ... mas não tem outra pessoa pra quem eu possa pedir isso. E provavelmente você ficará chocado com o favor que irei lhe pedir.

**Ranma: **Nem se preocupe com isso. Já passei por tanta coisa que nada mais é capaz de me deixar chocado. Qual é o favor?

Okuni respirou fundo, antes de liberar a "bomba".

**Okuni: **Ranma, quero que me ajude a ter um filho!


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou entre Ranma e Okuni, enquanto o primeiro processava o que a segunda tinha lhe dito. Sem dúvida, isso foi mais chocante do que qualquer coisa que já lhe aconteceu.

**Ranma: **COMO? UM FILHO?

**Okuni: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Achei que tinha dito que não nada mais era capaz de deixá-lo chocado.

**Ranma: **Sim, mas eu não esperava uma coisa dessas! Como assim "te ajudar a ter um filho"? A GENTE MAL SE CONHECE!

**Okuni: **Eu irei explicar, não se preocupe. *tirando algo do bolso* Está vendo essa foto?

Ranma analisou a foto que Okuni lhe mostrou: era uma foto dela mesma, com um homem ao seu lado.

**Okuni: **O homem da foto é meu marido. Notou como vocês dois se parecem?

**Ranma: **Pra ser sincero, ele parece uma versão mais velha minha.

**Okuni: **Sim.

**Ranma: **Mas... se você é casada, por que quer que eu a ajude a ter um filho?

**Okuni: **Meu marido e eu sempre tivemos o sonho de ter um filho, mas não conseguimos. No médico, descobri que meu marido é infértil, mas ele é durão e eu não tive coragem de contar a ele. Então, eu decidi procurar alguém com as características do meu marido para engravidar, através de uma inseminação.

**Ranma: ***aliviado* Ufa, ainda bem! Por um instante, eu achei que teríamos que... bem... você sabe.

**Okuni: **Mas e então? Vai me ajudar?

**Ranma: **Se isso ficar só entre a gente, então sim.

**Okuni: ***animada* Ah, obrigada, Ranma! *beijando-o no rosto* Minha sobrinha é uma garota de sorte por ter você como amigo.

**Ranma: ***sem graça* Hê, hê... Não foi nada.

Depois de conversarem mais um pouco e combinarem tudo, Ranma e Okuni voltaram para junto dos outros, antes do primeiro estranhar que Sora estava em sua forma feminina de novo e limpando o rosto.

**Ranma: **Sora? Por que voltou ao normal? Enjoou de surfar?

**Sora: ***soltando a toalha, séria* Não foi bem isso. Duas loucas me viram surfando e começaram a me agarrar assim que saí da água. Tive que voltar ao normal pra me livrar delas. *apontando marcas de batom na cara* Infelizmente, não escapei dos beijos.

**Ranma: **_Ela deve estar falando da Shampoo e da Kodachi._

**Sora: **Aliás, tia Okuni, onde você e o Ranma foram?

**Okuni: **Fomos apenas dar uma caminhada, Sora, nada demais.

**Sora: **Se você diz...

Depois daquele dia na praia, a semana passou rápido. Sora continuava recebendo presentes de seu admirador secreto, sem suspeitar que se tratava de Ranma, e até se metia em confusões com sua forma masculina.

Principalmente depois que Shampoo e Kodachi se interessaram por ela.

Entretanto, depois de uma semana, chegou o dia que Okuni teria que ir ao médico fazer a inseminação, e Sora foi junto porque queria fazer alguns exames.

**Sora: **Vai mesmo fazer uma inseminação? Não é melhor contar pro tio que ele é infértil?

**Okuni: **Se a inseminação não der certo, eu prometo que conto a ele, está bem?

**Sora: **Certo.

**Médico: **Sora Wanabe, a senhorita é a próxima.

Com o chamado do médico, Sora entrou na sala. Entretanto, como Okuni e Sora não ficaram acordadas durante seus respectivos exames, não perceberam que um erro foi feito.

Um erro que traria consequências mais tarde.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Dois meses depois, no colégio, Sora mostrava para Nabiki uma carta que seu admirador secreto tinha lhe mandado.

**Sora: **Estou ficando apaixonada e nem sei por quem. Não é engraçado?

**Nabiki: **Sabe, eu conheço uma forma de você descobrir quem é seu admirador secreto, mas considerando o número de alunos na escola, pode demorar um pouco.

**Sora: **Que forma é essa?

**Nabiki: **Fácil! É só você chegar pros rapazes e dizer "Eu sei de tudo". Se disser isso pro admirador secreto, ele se entrega!

**Sora: ***pensativa* De fato, esse jeito é bom pra descobrir o admirador. Mas como você mesmo disse, tem muitos rapazes no colégio. *guardando a carta* Como está a situação na sua casa?

**Nabiki: ***entediada* Nem me fale. Akane insiste para que Ranma peça desculpas a ela, enquanto que o mesmo continua afirmando que a culpa não foi dele. Vou ser sincera: não acho que esses dois foram feitos um para o outro. *olhando Sora de cima a baixo* Sabe, eu acho que se você não estivesse apaixonada por seu admirador secreto, você e o Ranma fariam um casal muito bonito.

**Sora:** *surpresa* Você acha?

**Nabiki: **Mas é claro! Você é legal, simpática... e uma artista marcial! Sem falar que você e o Ranma se transformam no sexo oposto da mesma forma! Por que não acharia que vocês foram um belo casal?

**Sora: ***pensativa* Bom, eu confesso que gosto bastante do Ranma, mas nunca pensei nele dessa forma.

**Nabiki: **Bom, eu dei minha opinião.

Mais tarde, na volta pra casa, Ranma e Sora foram juntos, como sempre.

**Sora: ***olhando Ranma discretamente* _Ranma seria um bom namorado, muito melhor que o meu ex. E se ele fosse meu admirador secreto seria muito bom. _*sacando* _Ei, espera! E se ele realmente for meu admirador? Bom, há uma maneira de descobrir. _Ranma, eu...

Entretanto, antes que Sora tivesse a chance de terminar sua sentença, um carro passou por uma poça grande e espirrou água nos dois.

**Ranma: ***transformado em menina* SEU BARBEIRO!

Ao olhar para Sora, Ranma passou de irritado para chocado. Sora não havia se transformado: continuava sendo menina!

**Ranma: ***olhando-a de cima a baixo* Hã? Mas o que foi que houve? Por que não se transformou em homem?

**Sora: ***olhando para si mesma, igualmente chocada* Eu não faço a menor ideia!

**Ranma: **Fez alguma coisa de diferente ultimamente?

**Sora: **Não, não que eu me lembr...

De repente, para o espanto de Ranma, Sora correu até a lixeira mais próxima e vomitou!

**Sora: ***enjoada* Droga! Aconteceu de novo!

**Ranma: **Comeu alguma coisa estragada?

**Sora: **Só se foi com frequência, porque já faz uns 2 meses que eu ando vomitando.

**Ranma: **Isso está muito estranho. Primeiro você não se transforma em homem, e agora anda vomitando? Isso deve estar relacionado.

**Sora: **E como faremos pra descobrir?

**Ranma: **Vem comigo.

Ambos foram até a casa dos Tendo e, depois de um rápido cumprimento, pegaram o telefone. Sora não sabia o que Ranma pretendia fazer, então deixou que ele telefonasse.

**Voz: **Alô?

**Ranma: **Oi, é o guia de Jusenkyo?

**Guia: **Sim. Quem está falando?

**Ranma: **Ranma Saotome.

**Guia: **Ah, o lapaz que se transfolma em menina!

**Ranma: ***constrangido* Sim, sou eu mesmo. Escuta, eu gostaria de tirar uma dúvida sobre as maldições de Jusenkyo. Há certos momentos em que as maldições não são ativadas?

**Guia: **Há sim. Mas só acontece com as mulheles.

**Ranma: **E por quê?

**Guia: **Polque os homens não podem ficar glávidos, meu lapaz.

Ao ouvir a palavra "grávidos", mesmo sendo dita errada, Ranma largou o telefone, em completo choque.

**Voz: **O que está havendo aí?

**Sora: ***olhando pra porta* Ah, oi Nabiki. *recolhendo o telefone do chão* Não aconteceu nada demais. O Ranma simplesmente derrubou o telefone.

**Nabiki: ***cruzando os braços, séria* E por quê?

**Sora: ***dando de ombros* Não faço a menor ideia. *colocando o telefone no gancho* Ranma, você está bem?

**Ranma: ***respirando fundo* Estou. Mas depois do que eu tenho pra lhe dizer, acho que você é que não vai ficar bem.

**Sora: ***confusa* Como assim?

**Ranma: **O guia disse que há momentos em que as maldições de jusenkyo não funcionam. Mas isso só acontece com as mulheres... ahn ... grávidas.

Naquele momento, tanto Sora quanto Nabiki ficaram pálidas de choque, antes da primeira desmaiar.

**Nabiki: ***chocada* SORA!

Mesmo chocada, Nabiki, com a ajuda de Ranma, levou uma Sora desacordada para seu quarto.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Quando Sora finalmente despertou, no quarto de Nabiki, a primeira coisa que percebeu foi o rosto preocupado de Ranma.

**Sora: **Ranma? *levando a mão à cabeça* Nossa, eu tive um sonho muito estranho. Sonhei que estava grávida!

**Ranma: **Sora... ahn... não foi um sonho.

Com a frase de Ranma, Sora ficou novamente chocada, mas foi forte pra não desmaiar novamente.

**Sora: **N-não foi? Então eu... estou mesmo grávida?

**Ranma: **Se o teste de gravidez que a Nabiki foi comprar na farmácia der positivo, então sim. Ela virá em poucos minutos.

**Sora: **Mas... *irritada* ... mas isso é um absurdo! Como eu posso estar grávida, Ranma? *constrangida* Eu sou virgem!

**Ranma: **E o seu último namorado?

**Sora: **Nós terminamos há dois anos! Se eu tivesse tido um filho com ele, ele já teria nascido!

**Ranma: **Sora, se acalma! Vai ver não é gravidez. Vai ver... ahn... o guia deu a informação errada!

**Sora: **Tomara que sim.

**Nabiki: ***entrando no quarto* Gente, voltei. E trouxe o teste.

**Ranma:** *apontando o teste dentro do pacote* Alguém perguntou sobre isso?

**Nabiki: **Eu inventei que era remédio pra dor de cabeça, já que eles estão em falta nessa casa. *entregando o pacote* Pode fazer no meu banheiro, Sora. As instruções estão no verso da caixa.

Sora concordou com a cabeça, antes de entrar no banheiro de Nabiki e fazer o teste. Minutos depois, saiu de lá tão pálida quanto antes.

**Nabiki: **E então?

**Sora: **Deu positivo... Eu estou mesmo grávida...

**Ranma: **Mas... mas isso é impossível! Você não pode ter um bebê assim, do nada! Será que não aconteceu alguma coisa e você não se lembra?

**Nabiki: **Nesse caso, eu sei quem pode descobrir: o Dr. Tofu.

Todos foram à Clinica do Dr. Tofu e explicaram a situação, que deixou até o próprio chocado. Como uma mulher poderia engravidar assim, do nada?

**Nabiki: **É por isso que viemos fazer um exame, pra ver se não houve violação ou nada do tipo.

**Sora: ***indignada* Nabiki!

**Dr. Tofu: **Nesse caso, Sora, venha comigo e resolveremos isso.

O exame levou cerca de 15 minutos, e depois disso, ficaram os quatro no mesmo ambiente novamente.

**Dr. Tofu: **Virei Sora do avesso e não encontrei nada, nem mesmo um indício de que ela tenha sido violada. Mas eu confirmo: ela está grávida.

**Sora: **E de quanto tempo, Doutor?

**Dr. Tofu: **Já faz dois meses.

**Ranma: ***desconfiado*_ 2 meses? Mas esse é o tempo que a Okuni... será? Melhor falar com ela, primeiro._

**Nabiki: **Ranma? Ranma, acorda!

**Ranma: **Oh, foi mal. Vocês podem ir na frente? Tenho que fazer uma coisa importante primeiro.

Sora e Nabiki estranharam, mas concordaram com a cabeça, antes de separarem de Ranma ao virarem a esquina. Com uma lista telefônica, Ranma correu para o orelhão mais próximo e digitou um número.

**Voz: ***do outro lado da linha* Alô?

**Ranma: **É da casa de Okuni Nasato?

**Voz: **Sim. Quem quer falar com ela?

**Ranma: **É o Ranma, amigo da sobrinha dela.

**Voz: **Só um minuto.

Depois de alguns segundos, Okuni atendeu o telefone.

**Okuni: **Ranma? Que surpresa!

**Ranma: **Confesso que foi mesmo. Como foi a inseminação?

**Okuni: ***suspirando* Infelizmente, não deu certo, e fui obrigada a contar para meu marido. Felizmente, ele aceitou melhor do que eu esperava, e agora estamos planejando adotar uma criançã.

**Ranma: **Puxa, que bom! Mas o motivo da ligação, infelizmente, é outro. Por acaso a Sora te acompanhou quando você fez a inseminação?

Um silêncio se instalou do outro lado da linha, antes de Okuni responder.

**Okuni: **Acompanhou sim! Ela queria fazer alguns exames, só pra ver se estava tudo bem com ela. Mas aconteceu uma confusão danada naquele dia, coisa que eu fiquei sabendo depois: parece que alguns exames foram trocados!

**Ranma: ***confuso* Trocados?

**Okuni: **Sim. Eles inseminaram outra mulher no meu lugar, e quando perceberam, usaram o sêmen que tinha sobrado em mim, mas não deu certo. Me pergunto se a mulher que recebeu seu sêmen por engano está bem.

Silêncio.

**Ranma: **No momento, ela não está.

**Okuni: **Como sabe?

**Ranma: **Porque ela é sua sobrinha! Inseminaram a Sora!

Depois disso, Ranma não ouviu mais nada, só o som do telefone sendo derrubado do outro lado da linha.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Sora ainda não conseguia acreditar em tudo que estava acontecendo. Primeiro descobria que estava grávida, e agora o Ranma lhe jogava uma bomba daquelas em cima dela?

Inicialmente, a loira não entendeu o que sua tia Okuni fazia do lado de fora de sua casa, acompanhada de Ranma, até o mesmo lhe contar tudo: que haviam inseminado Sora no lugar de Okuni e que Ranma havia sido o doador.

Em outras palavras, Sora estava esperando um filho de Ranma.

**Okuni:** Mas como foi um engano, você tem o direito de escolher se quer ou não continuar com essa gravidez.

**Sora:** Quer dizer... que eu posso abortar?

**Okuni:** Exatamente.

Sora ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de responder.

**Sora:** Vou continuar a gravidez. Não sou uma assassina e não vai ser agora que me tornarei uma.

**Ranma:** Mas o que vai dizer aos seus pais?

**Sora:** A verdade. Com a ajuda da tia Okuni, eles vão entender. Só me pergunto se o meu admirador secreto ainda vai continuar gostando de mim.

**Ranma:** Vai sim.

**Okuni:** Lamento interromper, mas... como pode ter tanta certeza disso?

Ranma não precisou responder. Simplesmente mostrou a carteira de identidade e, pra surpresa de Sora, a assinatura dele era idêntica à letra das cartas de seu admirador secreto.

**Sora:** *chocada* É você! Você é o meu admirador secreto!

**Ranma:** *guardando a carteira, sem graça* Sim. E eu amo você, Sora, não importa o que aconteça. Tanto que quero casar com você e criar esse bebê da melhor forma possível.

**Sora:** *emocionada* Ranma...

Okuni não conseguiu deixar de ficar emocionada também, principalmente quando Ranma e Sora se beijaram na boca.

**Sora:** Me pergunto como os Tendo e a sua família vão reagir quando souberem.

**Ranma:** A Nabiki pode até aceitar, mas o resto... De qualquer forma, é uma decisão minha e nem mesmo eles podem me impedir.

Com essa resposta, ambos foram à casa dos Tendo e contaram tudo. Claro que a reação não foi das melhores, principalmente porque Ranma ainda não havia se desculpado com Akane. Entretanto, a mesma não se importou muito.

**Akane:** Nem Ranma e nem eu éramos a favor desse noivado. Se o Ranma encontrou uma garota que o faz feliz e que ele faz feliz, então eu lhe dou apoio.

**Nabiki:** Eu também, principalmente porque a Sora é minha amiga.

**Genma:** Mas... mas as escolas têm que ficar unidas! EU NÃO ACEITO ISSO DE JEITO NENHUM!

**Ranma:** Papai, eu vou assumir meu filho e vou casar com Sora. Se o senhor tentar me impedir... *sacando o telefone* ... então eu ligo pra casa e conto toda a verdade pra mamãe. Sei que corro o risco de morrer, mas se eu morrer, o senhor vai junto comigo.

Foi o bastante pra todo mundo engolir em seco e, no final, tiveram que concordar com o casamento, que foi realizado logo depois de Sora completar 18 anos. Até mesmo a mãe de Ranma compareceu, completamente a favor (apesar da maldição não ter sido revelada para ela). Sora acabou dando a luz à gêmeos, e não havia dúvidas de que ela e Ranma foram feitos um pro outro.

E não apenas por causa da maldição em comum.

FIM!


End file.
